Speak Now
by Tweetyyoo
Summary: It has been five years since Finn left Rachel. They haven't heared from each other since then. But then Rachel gets an invitation to Finn's wedding. She has got a plan to get him back, but will it work? One Shot. Little bit based on the song Speak Now


**It's my first story here and I hope you all like it. **

**I got the idea from the song Speak Now from Taylor Swift. And it's a little bit based on that.**

**x**

Rachel looks at the wedding-invitation in her hand. It came as a big surprise. She didn't even know he was dating anyone. But she hasn't seen or spoken to him in five long years. A few tears escape her eyes and slowly stream down her face. She knows she maybe isn't supposed to cry about it. Shouldn't she be happy for her friend? She wipes them away and then hears a knock on the door. She puts away the invitation, wipes away the last few tears and opens the door. As soon as she opens it one of her best friends storms in her apartment.

"HOW CAN HE DO THAT? I'M GOING ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON HIS BIG ASS."

She begins yelling in Spanish and Rachel walks towards her. "Calm down San."

"How do you want me to calm down? Rach! Look what he.." She finally looks up at Rachel and her expression immediately changes. "Oh, no. You haven't been crying? Not about that. Please Rachel say you haven't been crying about it."

Rachel looks down and shrugs so Santana almost runs to her and gives her a big hug which cause Rachel to begin crying again. Yes Santana indeed was one of her best friend. She also had gone to New York and they had shared an apartment for two years. They had become really close then.

"He isn't worth it B." She says, but she knows that for Rachel, he is. She hates it to see her best friend like this. And then suddenly she gets a brilliant idea.

"Rachel, look at me" Rachel looks up.

"You still love him don't you?" Rachel nods "Yes, of course" she says quietly.

"And you'll fight for him right?" Rachel doesn't answer but slowly nods after a moment.

"Then I've got a brilliant idea." Santana says, Rachel looks at her curious, then wipes her tears away. "Ok tell me."

Santana drags Rachel with her. "Come on we need to get you the perfect dress. He needs to be sexy and cute. And of course I need a dress but that isn't as important." They walk into the first dress shop, Rachel is determined to get the boy she loves back. Santana her idea was indeed brilliant and she just hopes it all works out well.

They both look at the dresses in the shop but there isn't really anything they like so they go on to the next shop.

About 2 hours and eight shops later they found the perfect dress for Rachel. It's a strapless dress tat ends just above her knees and it has got a light pink colour that matches with her skin colour perfectly. Her curves come out perfect in the dress. It isn't too much because she doesn't want to draw all the attention to her immediately. She knows the attention eventually will go to her, but she doesn't mind it. The only thing that really matters is that she gets him back.

"It's perfect!" Santana says. Rachel smiles. Suddenly Santana's eyes go wide and she walks away. Rachel turns around, confused by the behaviour of her best friend. Then Santana comes back with a pair of silver heels.

"These are perfect by your dress" She says. Rachel looks at the heels, a little worried. Of course she wears heels but these are really high. And she thinks that she can't keep her balance standing on those heels, and then she doesn't want to think about walking on them.

"Come on! Put them on, now." Santana demands when she sees Rachel's hesitation. Rachel sighs and puts them on, but she doesn't stand up afraid to losing her balance when she does.

"Rachel come on. Stand up and walk around. You aren't going to fall." Santana rolls her eyes and Rachel still looks worried but stands up eventually. She almost falls but she holds on to Santana's arm. When she stands and looks in the mirror that's in front of her she notices she's almost the same length as Santana.

"Wow I don't even have to look up if I want to talk to you" she says. Santana laughs, "How do they sit Dwarf?" Rachel shots her an angry look when she calls her dwarf and walks around a little, which is easier than she had thought. They're maybe higher than her own heels but walking around in them isn't that hard. She smiles. "They're perfect"

Santana also smiles "Well was that so hard there? But ok we get this and then we only need accessories.

The next two weeks Rachel is anxious. Different endings keep playing inside her head. A lot of which he turns her down or his bride is fighting with her. She tries to stay positive and to think about happy endings, but most of the times they just turn out bad. The days pass and everyday she's got more anxious. Two days for the wedding she is lunching with Santana.

"But what if-" she starts again. She has been telling Santana all the things she thinks can happen.

"Stop." Santana cuts her off. "You don't need to be anxious. Trust me. Everything will go perfectly. You don't need to worry."

"But what if he loves her and he doesn't love me anymore San?" she whispers. Somewhere deep down she knows that their plan is stupid. Why would he marry some girl when he doesn't love her. He doesn't know that after all those years she still hasn't got over him and that every day she hopes that he'll come back to her. Why would he come back to her? He may have loved her but he surely got over her in those years that she hasn't seen him.

Santana doesn't answer Rachel's question. She knows that she can be right. But she can't believe it. He must still love her. She just knows it. They are meant to be together, they were from the beginning.

Rachel stands in front of her mirror in her dress. Santana had been working hours on Rachel. Her make-up was light and her big brown eyes were standing out. Santana had also curled her hair and it fell in beautiful brown curls down her back. She wore her favourite necklace, the golden star Finn once gave to her. Santana looked at her and smiled. "You look amazing Rach"

"You don't look to bad yourself either" Rachel said looking at her best friend. She wore a simple blue dress which ended just above her knees just like Rachel's. With it she wore black heels, they weren't as high as Rachel's but they were quite high. Her hair curled in his normal curls down her back. And, like Rachel, she wore light make-up.

"Ok so you're ready?" Santana asked.

"Well, no not really but yeah we should go" Rachel said with a shaky laugh. She was nervous for what would happen in a small time but she was determined. She won't back away from their plan now. And to admit she really wanted to see Finn again. She wondered if he had changed much in these years.

Santana linked arms with Rachel and together they walked to Santana's car.

"So is everything ready?" Rachel asked Santana when they were almost there. Her best friend nodded.

"Yes there will be a microphone hidden in the back of the church, it's connected to the speakers. I know exactly where the microphone is so I'll give it to you when it's time." Rachel nods, she didn't ask Santana how she had managed all this. She knew Santana had her ways.

When they arrived Rachel took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Santana walked to her and linked arms, Rachel took another breath and they walked inside.

It was already pretty full of people and Rachel wanted to just stay in the back when they heard someone call their names. Of course she immediately recognized the voice. She turned around and there was Kurt.

"Rachel! You came!" She didn't want him to speak so loud, actually she just didn't want someone else she knew that she was here. She hadn't thought a second that all her old friends would also be here.

He hugged her first and then Santana. "I'm so glad you guys came. I haven't seen you in ages!" Santana laughed. "We have seen you two months ago."

"Yes, ages ago like I said!" Rachel stayed quiet. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Kurt. Not now.

"You both look gorgeous. Especially you Rach! You look amazing." Rachel gave him a little smile. "Thanks. You look great too."

"Well the brother of the groom needs to look good, don't he?" Rachel gave him a fake smile and nodded. Sometimes she was happy she was an actress. She wondered if Kurt liked the bride and if he wanted Finn to marry her. She let out a little sigh and let her so carefully faked happy expression for a second before she realised she needed to act happy. But it was too late when she looked up again with a smile, Kurt had seen through her facade. She never had said to Kurt how much she still loved Finn. She was afraid he would say it to his step-brother. Santana was the only one that knew.

"Rachel are you ok?" he asked, he sounded worried. Rachel nodded. "Of course, everything is fine." Kurt looked at her suspicious, then she saw the realization on his face as it finally sunk in. "You still love him don't you?" he asked, a little bit shocked. She sighed, but didn't answer him. Kurt turned to Santana. "Does she still love him?" he demanded to know. Santana looked at Rachel for a second but then decided that, since Kurt was one of her best friends, he deserved to know the truth. "Yes" she said. Rachel shot Santana one look and then looked down.

Kurt hugged Rachel again. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered when he let her go again. "I-i just...I didn't want you to say it to Finn you know. I thought you could maybe slip if I told you so I pretended that I had gotten over him."

"You have never gotten over him do you?" Kurt asked. Rachel shook her head. "I've always loved him" she whispered. "I haven't talked or seen him in five years Kurt, I didn't know anything about him. The only thing I knew was that he had come home a year ago."

They hear voices saying they need to sit down because it's going to start soon and Rachel stays silent and sits down in the back. Santana sits down next to her and puts a arm around her best friend to comfort her.

"You know, I really don't like this girl, you should stand there in a few minutes" Kurt whispered in Rachel's ear before walking to the front. Rachel swallowed and closed her eyes to calm down. When she opened them again, she gasped. There, in the front, at the altar. Stood the boy she loved, the boy she hadn't seen in five long years. He looked older, and he was more muscular, she could see that. Her heart began to beat faster only by seeing him again, he looked amazing in his suit. But then the old Warner mars started to play and a few bridesmaids came in view. The realization that he was going to marry someone else now really hit her. She wanted to cry again but she didn't. She knew the plan and she was more determined than ever to do it now. She looked at Santana next to her, who looked a bit worried. But when she saw the determined look on Rachel's face she smiled a little. The bride stood in front of the altar now and Rachel must admit she was pretty. But to be honest, she didn't fit with Finn, the way she looked...

Then it was time. Rachel was unnoticed moved to a little space in the back of the church where nobody could see here. She held the microphone in her hand and when the priest said that the people who had objection needed to speak now. So she began to sing in the microphone, it was easily heard by everyone in the church through the speakers.

"_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion"_

Finn looked up when he heard the voice singing. He immediately recognized it, it was the voice he would recognize everywhere. The voice he hadn't heard in five long years, the most beautiful voice he knew. The voice he had missed so much. He looked around but didn't saw the person who belonged to this beautiful voice, he listened to the voice he had missed so much, still looking around.

_"But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

So, don't say Yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, Speak now."

Then he saw her, she came walking in from the back of the church, a microphone in her hand, singing. She looked absolutely stunning. And then she looked up and locked her eyes with his. He stared in her beautiful, big, chocolate brown eyes. He had missed this girl so much. Her tiny figure, her beautiful eyes, her brown waving hair, her laugh, her smile, her body, everything about her. And suddenly he realized that he hadn't got an idea what he was doing. She continues singing while she walked forward.

"_Don't say Yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, Speak now."_

When she finished she was a few metres away from him, they still stared at each other. The whole church was silent but even if the church had gone up in flames he wouldn't have noticed. He was hold by the stare of this beautiful, tiny girl he had missed so much.

"Finn" she suddenly whispered before storming out of the church. "Rach! Wait!" he yelled and he turned to run after her but someone pulled him back, it was Verona, his bride. She stared at him with a shocked expression. But he didn't look at her, he just looked at the door where Rachel just had run out. "Rachel, wait!" he screamed when he pulled himself free and ran after her. "Rachel!"

She sat outside of the church on the doorstep, her face in her hands and tears streaming down her face. She thought about Finn's look when he had seen her, his amber eyes that had burned into hers and she had melted. She actually didn't know why she ran away, maybe because most of the people in the church had been looking at her like she was a ghost or something. She heard him yell her name but didn't turn around. Then she felt an arm around her and holding her close. She realized he still smelled the same, his arms were so familiar around her and she puts her face in his chest, ruining his suit with her make-up and tears. He just hold her close and stroke over her hair with one of his big hands.

"It's ok Rach, don't cry" he whispers. She looks up at him, his amber eyes bore into hers. Then she realizes he's here with her, and not inside marrying the other girl whose name she still didn't know. "Why did you come after me?" she asks quietly. She had played so many different endings in her head but this one wasn't one of them. And the words he said to her then made her freeze and her heart beat faster again.

He stared in her big brown eyes as he said those four little words "Because I love you." She just stared at him in disbelief the words repeated in her head, Because I love you, I love you, he loves me she realizes. He said he loves me.

"I love you too" He smiled at her words, his world make sense again here with the woman he loves in his arms.

"I figured that out when you started singing" he grins, Rachel chuckled and he was happy to hear her laugh, he missed her so much.

"I missed you" Finn says. Rachel looks at him "You have no idea how much I missed you" she replies, she had thought about him every day, every minute, every second and now he was here, holding her. and saying he loves her and missed her.

Suddenly someone storms out of the church, it's Verona. "Finn Hudson!" she yells. Finn flinches but he stays where he is, only turning his head around to see his furious fiancée, well maybe ex-fiancée he thought. She just stared at the two of them, Rachel with dry tears sticking to her face in the arms of Finn with his ruined suit from Rachel's tears.

"Come inside now!" she says. Finn looks at her, "Why should I get inside?"

This question made Verona even more furious than she already was, "BECAUSE we're getting married inside."

Finn took a deep breath and stayed calm, "No we're not" he said.

"What?" Verona asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"We're not getting married. I'm not marrying you Verona" he said. Verona, that's her name, Rachel realizes.

She looked at him in disbelief and anger but then turned to Rachel. "You" she said, pointing to Rachel. "It's your fault! You ruined everything!" Then she ran away. Rachel looked at Finn, who stood up and pulled Rachel up too. He took her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes widen.

"Well someone needs to tell the people that the wedding is cancelled" Rachel's eyes widen, he wanted her to go back in the church.

"I can't go back in, everyone will hate me for ruining your marriage!" she said. Finn looked at the tiny girl and locked eyes with her.

"Well maybe Verona's family and friends won't like you but they won't like me either. I think my family is happy that you saved me and my marriage, because now I can be with the girl I truly love." Then he kissed her and Rachel was almost fainting, how much she had missed him, and his lips, kissing him, she had missed it so much. He let her go again "You'll be oke, I'm right next to you." Together they walked in the church and all the eyes were going to them, everyone was staring at them and their hands which were entwined. Rachel saw Santana with a huge smile on her face in the back. And in the front on the first row she saw Kurt, Carole and Burt. Kurt looked happy and also had a smile on his face when he saw them. Carole cried but she also smiled. She couldn't really read Burt's expression. She saw more familiar faces as they walked to the front. The whole old Glee Club was there, even Mr. Schue together with his wife Emma. They all smiled and she smiled back at them. She was happy that not everyone hated her for what she had done. When they were in the front they turned around and Finn took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I'm really sorry for everything that has happened here today..., well not really actually" he said, smiling at Rachel, who turned to look at the ground.

"But there is something I need to tell, Verona just ran off and the wedding is cancelled. I'm sorry for this but it's just the way it is." There was protest from a few people but some just smiled and almost everyone left, with help from Carole, Burt and the priest. The only ones that were left were the old Glee Club members and Finn's family. Santana runs to Rachel to hug her, "I knew it would work out" she whispers in her ear and Rachel smiles.

Then Rachel let go of Santana and Finn puts an arm around her, they smile at each other before turning to their friends and Finn's family.

"Mom..." Finn begins but Carole interrupts him. "No Finn, you don't have to explain yourself. I understand." Finn smiles, "So you're not mad at me?" Everybody shakes their heads.

"Finn" Kurt says, "We all know that you and Rachel are meant to be and I really never have understand why you were going to marry Verona in the first place." He shook his head.

"Neither do I" says Finn sighing and everyone chuckles.

"I always knew you two were going to be together in the end" says Santana, smiling.

"I'm just so happy that you two are together again, we all know how much you love each other. It's obvious" Carole says.

Later that midday Rachel and Finn are at Rachel's apartment. They had so much to tell each other after those five years. Rachel is cuddled up in Finn's arms on the couch.

"_So glad you were around when they said Speak Now" _ Finn sings before he catches Rachel's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.


End file.
